


My Lover

by suckasston



Series: 5sos Fluff and Smut [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckasston/pseuds/suckasston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Luke and Ashton cuddle. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lover

Luke sighed softly as he padded down the hallway to his and Ashton's shared hotel room. The day seemed to carry on forever and now all he wanted to do was cuddle his boyfriend of two years. Ashton, being the lucky bastard he is, didn't have to be dragged off around town with Calum. He dug around in his pocket before pulling out their hotel key, swiping the key and smiling lightly when the light turned green. Twisting the handle, he pushed the door open and stepped into the room.

"Ashton, baby?" Luke called out, shutting the door behind him, and kicking his shoes off.

"In here!" Ashton's voice called out from the bedroom.

Luke smiled brightly, making his way to their bedroom, Ashton facing away from him. He smirked and sneaked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Ashton's torso. Ashton squealed, blushing a bit. "Luke!"

"Yes, beautiful?" Luke mumbled, nuzzling his neck into Ashton's, pressing a sweet kiss randomly on his neck. Ashton, instead of replying, smiled lightly, placing his hands on top of Luke's, leaning back into the taller boy slightly.

"I missed you." Ashton murmured softly, his smile brightening when he heard the younger lad giggle.

"I was gone for three hours," Luke smiled, spinning Ashton around to face him, "I wasn't gone for long, baby." Ashton shrugged, looking up at the blue-eyed lad.

"Still missed you." he grinned cheekily, pressing a kiss to Luke's lips. Luke hummed softly, walking backwards and pulling Ashton with him. Luke flopped back onto the bed, continuing to drag the curly haired boy with him.

"Cuddles." the younger lad mumbled sleepily. Ashton rolled his eyes playfully, crawling under the covers, Luke following suit. Wrapping an arm around Ashton's waist, Luke pulled Ashton close to him, smiling brightly, kissing his forehead. "I love you, Ashy."

"I love you too, Lukey," Ashton whispered, resting his head on Luke's chest, almost missing the way his heart sped up. Ashton curled closer to Luke, stringing his arm lazily over Luke's torso. "You know I really do love you, a lot. I just can't even explain it, you're so perfect to me, Luke."

Luke smiled brightly, pressing numerous kisses to Ashton's head. "Fuck, Ash, you're amazing, sweetie. Absolutely stunning." Luke whispered, as Ashton raised his head to look at the younger lad. Luke gently leaned up and pressed his lips against Ashton's, both boys smiling into the kiss. The younger boy cupped Ashton's cheek, pulling away to rest his forehead on the other boy's. "So, so perfect, Kitten." Luke whispered, pulling Ashton even closer to him, so the oldest was practically on top of him now.

Ashton blushed, nuzzling his head into Luke's neck, sighing comfortably.

"I love you, you dork." Ashton mumbled, causing a grin to appear on Luke's face. Yeah, his life was perfect.


End file.
